Since time immemorial, women have sought to look as beautiful as possible. Long, curly hair complements a pleasing face and gives an overall impression of femininity. Those who are genetically endowed with straight hair have used techniques to make their hair wavy or curly, generally by arranging their hair around curlers or a curling iron and applying a chemical composition or heat.
Legend has it that as a child, Shirley Temple's famous curly strands were set using ribbons in some way. Searching for patents related to my invention, we found U.S. Pat. No. 1,654,775 to Bailey. Although Bailey shows a ribbon with wires along each edge for use in conjunction with a curling iron, it does not show the curling ribbon I find preferable, nor does it suggest the improved method of curling hair that I have discovered.